1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a solid image pickup apparatus including an image pickup device substrate with a solid image pickup device formed thereon, and a wiring board including a joining portion joined to the image pickup device substrate, a flexure portion flexed at a predetermined angle and an extending portion, and specifically relates to a solid image pickup apparatus including a holding portion that holds the flexure portion at the predetermined angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic endoscopes with a solid image pickup apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as “image pickup apparatus”) included in a distal end portion of an insertion portion thereof have been used. However, for provision of an insertion portion with a small diameter, there is only a limited space for the distal end portion of the insertion portion including the image pickup apparatus therein. Therefore, connection between the image pickup device substrate with an image pickup device formed thereon and a wiring board for transmitting, e.g., image signals from the image pickup device and arrangement of the wiring board are important.
The present applicants have disclosed a structure including a flexure portion fowled therein, the flexure portion being flexed at a predetermined angle by bringing electronic components mounted on a wiring substrate into contact with each other, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-176815.